


Love is My Sin

by RockinSockMonkey



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angels, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Breathplay, Burtal Murder, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Just lots of fucked up shit yo, Like lots of it, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Possible Future Mpreg, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rimming, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Exhaustion, Sexual Torture, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Voyeurism, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinSockMonkey/pseuds/RockinSockMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L Lawliet is an angelic creature, a Being, sent down to Earth to protect humans from Sins, demons that possess and corrupt their human host. After exorcizing the daughter of the Yagami family, he is invited to dinner at their home. Upon reaching the household, though, he discovers the family to be dead, the eldest child, Yagami Raito, missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! This is a story I created about a year ago on FanFiction, but life had gotten so hectic that I just couldn't find the time for it anymore and was forced to abandon it and its few, loyal readers. I believe it is the ultimate disrespect to your readers to leave a story without reason or even a warning, so I'm here to say, first of all, that I am extremely, extremely sorry! I could never apologize enough to those I left hanging. Therefore, I decided to recreate the story on a different medium, and hopefully my old readers and reviewers will return, along with some friendly new faces! ^^ I hope you all enjoy, and I'll try to update as often as I can!
> 
> P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY TRIGGERS/ARE SQUEAMISH, THIS IS NOT THE FANFIC FOR YOU! TURN BACK NOW, 'CAUSE THINGS GET PRETTY GRAPHIC. SRSLY.   
> P.P.S. The general idea for Beings/Sins came from a very good ex-friend of mine. Everything else, however, was thought of in my own tiny brain. x3

"He's so beautiful! Look at those wings!" the excited, yet hushed, voice of a young female raved as she laid eyes on a raven-haired, slouching Being. Her friend, whom she had been animatedly whispering to, glanced at the being and wrinkled her nose.

"How can you find that beautiful? He's way too skinny! And he has horrible posture. And his hair is so-"

Okay, L had heard enough. He abruptly stopped tuning into the conversation and instead focused on the cafe menu. He was waiting in line at a Starbucks to get some breakfast, several people standing in front of him, human and Being alike. As he thought of what he should get, L held his thumb to his lips, wings fluttering ever so slightly. He couldn't control it; it was like when a human's eye randomly started twitching.

The strawberry cheesecake sounded quite delightful...then again, so did the brownies. And yet, those raspberry scones were a thing of heaven as well..."Hey, move it!" an angry man behind L shouted suddenly, causing the Being to jump slightly. Oops. He had been holding up the line without quite realizing it. Muttering a half-hearted apology, L shuffled forward. He supposed he would just get all of them, plus a pumpkin spice latte. Mm, a pumpkin spice latte...

Mouth watering slightly, L advanced forward in the line as the people in front of him ordered swiftly. It was only a matter of short minutes before he was at the counter. "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" the very pretty young woman behind the cash register asked, a happy smile on her face. L's own face remained completely expressionless.

"A slice..no, two slices of strawberry cheesecake, three brownies, and a raspberry scone...along with a pumpkin spice latte," L drawled in a monotone. The woman, still cheerful as ever, totaled up the prices of the items L had listed. L told her his name - or rather, his alias, as it was believed that if a Sin used a Being's real name, it gave the Sin more power - then turned to sit at a booth as he waited for his name to be called. He took a seat, bringing his feet up to a crouching position, getting comfortable.

This was the daily life of L Lawliet. Nothing interesting ever really happened. Sure, there was the occasional Sin that thought it could force its way onto Earth by selecting a host to possess, but L hadn't dealt with one of them in almost two years. He remembered the last exorcism like it was yesterday. Poor little Sayu Yagami. She had been so young - just barely entering high school - when she was forced to go through that traumatic experience. Fortunately, the Yagami family was able to contact L in time, before the possession became too serious. Sayu almost died and was put into a coma for almost a month, but she managed to pull through.

Exorcisms were dangerous for the possessed, and sometimes even for the one performing the exorcism. The Sin that resided within Sayu almost killed L and her both, but as per usual, the power of good triumphed over evil. L always felt so great about himself after he freed a poor soul from that burden. Sometimes, though, if he wasn't quick enough, the Sin would attach itself to the human's soul, engulfing it and eventually permanently taking over its host, becoming a solid, physical body, which only made it even more dangerous. If this ever happened, the only option was to kill the host and free the mortal soul whilst simultaneously sending the Sin back down to Hell. This had almost happened to Sayu. That Sin had been quite powerful and vicious, not at all willing to let go. They seemed to be growing stronger every day...

L remembered how grateful the family had been. They had paid him quite a large sum of money. In fact, they even still bothered to contact L every now and then, sending him messages, calling him, inviting him to birthdays and special occasions (almost all of which L denied going to, as he wasn't the most social Being). Recently, though, he hadn't heard from them. He often wondered why, but supposed it was nothing.

"Uhm...Ryuzaki!" called a female's voice as she brought out the pastries and drink that L had ordered. The Being snapped out of his thoughts abruptly, wondering just how long he had been sitting there silently, staring off into space like some weirdo. He stood slowly and made his way over to the counter, taking his "breakfast" and pulling out his wallet, taking out the necessary amount of money.

"Keep the change," he said to the cashier, not waiting for a response as he turned, items in hand, and walked out of the Starbucks. White wings fluttered as he stepped out into the cold. He could tell that winter was creeping up just around the corner. He should have brought a coat with him.

Shrugging to himself, L began to make his way back home, kicking up off of the ground and flapping his wings. He soared into the air and was headed straight for his home, a religious orphanage for young Beings like himself.

It took less than ten minutes by air, and L was eventually able to make it to the orphanage. He landed with the grace of a swan, dirty old sneakers just barely making a sound on the solid pavement. The only reason he ever wore shoes was because Whammy had told him to, so he wouldn't get frostbite or glass stuck in his foot. You'd think he would have learned after the first time...

Before even entering the huge building, L could hear the sound of children's laughter, the pitter-patter of feet running along the old wooden floors. Outside, some young Beings played with one another, rough housing and horseplaying about. Reading to some of the smaller children under the shade of a tall tree, an elderly man with sagging grey wings sat on a stone bench. Quillish Whammy, the owner and founder of the orphanage, and the closest thing L had ever had to a father. He went by Watari in public, however, for the same reason L used his alias.

L offered a soft, rare smile at his guardian as he passed, greeting him with a friendly "good morning." Watari was really the only one that could bring out any sort of emotion from L. The old man looked up and smiled back, offering his own "good morning" in return. The children looked from the wrinkled man to L. They liked to stare at him because he was more than twenty-one years of age and still lived in the orphanage. They didn't seem to realize that this was truly the one and only place he could ever have.

Ignoring the glances of the little children, L made his way into the orphanage. He was greeted with the smell of wood and the aura of the Father, a nameless god that was believed to watch over his creations and bring only good and prosperity to those under his gaze. Around L were men and women of all kinds, employees of the orphanage that helped to run the place. The high ceiling hung many meters above L's head, domed with stained glass at the very top, which allowed rays of colourful light to dance around the building.

"Get back here!" an angry male voice suddenly shouted. L turned to see a young blonde male, the one referred to as Mello, chasing after his frienemy, little redheaded, troublesome Matt. The two got along like two peas in a pod, but were often arguing like blood siblings. Matt was laughing as he held an object in his hand, resembling chocolate. 

"No running in the orphanage!" L called out to them, but they either hadn't heard him or simply ignored him. L shook his head. Kids these days..if they broke something again, they would receive another spanking of a lifetime. When would they ever learn?

Sometimes, though, L thought he would go crazy without them. He couldn't imagine living without the orphanage, without his brothers and sisters by his side. He wasn't the most social Being, but he loved his family more than anything else in the world. He wouldn't trade in his dull, boring life for anything.

A growling from the pit of his stomach reminded L that he had yet to eat. He had almost forgotten the little "meal" he had in his hands. He made his way up three flights of stairs, maneuvering his way expertly through the hallways, the numerous twists and turns of the orphanage. He had memorized every nook and cranny of the place since he first arrived all those years ago.

Finally, L was standing in front of his room. No one was ever allowed in it, except for Watari himself. It wasn't like he had anything to hide...he just didn't like anyone touching his things. Not to mention, his room was a mess. The floor was littered with crumpled up papers, clothes that he hadn't bothered to pick up, and other miscellaneous objects. Just before he entered the room that had been his since he could remember, he glanced down and saw that there was mail sticking out of the bottom of his door. Strange, he almost never got any mail, at least not recently. He looked down at the lone envelope there and curiously bent down to pick it up. On it, he could see that it was, indeed, addressed to him specifically. Not all too surprisingly, it was from the Yagami family. He wondered what it was they wanted.

Taking the envelope in his hand as best as he could with the bags of food he still held in them, he managed to open his door and enter his room. Yup, still messy and untouched as ever. He set his food down on the desk he normally ate/read/went through paperwork at, followed by his breakfast. Pulling up his chair, he sat down at the desk and took a brownie delicately between his index finger and his thumb. As he took his first bite, savouring the deliciously chocolaty taste, he began to open up the white envelope.

He pulled out a letter and began reading. The familiar handwriting of Soichiro Yagami was scribbled on the paper. L got bored rather easily reading it, as it was mostly tales of the older man and his family, letting the Being know how they were doing. Honestly, now that L had finished his work with them, it didn't seem very important to him. He almost tossed it aside to throw away later, but as he continued to read, his eyebrow raised slightly. They were inviting him to dinner? After not contacting him in so long? Well, this certainly was odd. L had been invited to numerous occasions of the Yagami family, but never just a simple dinner. And it was tonight, so sudden. He wondered why they would send the letter so last-minute, but thought little of it.

Well...they were just trying to be nice and thankful for what L had done for the family. Perhaps he could attend the little dinner, just this once? Besides, Mrs. Yagami made excellent desserts, as he had discovered when she sent him a box full of home-made frosted cookies and a delightful cake. Not to mention, he would be able to see how little Sayu was doing, and maybe get to play another round of chess with that Raito boy. He was rather quiet, but was very intellectual as well, which was why he was probably L's favourite of the family.

Alright, it was decided; L would go to the dinner. He wouldn't stay for too long, though. Maybe just long enough to talk a bit, eat some of Mrs. Yagami's sweet desserts, and challenge Raito to a game of chess. When he thought about it this way, the idea didn't seem too bad. Well, he just hoped Watari would be okay with him leaving on such short notice.


	2. A Gruesome Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo posting a new chapter! ;D I had to take this one back to the drawing board quite a bit to get it just right, and even then I didn't feel entirely satisfied with it. >.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as any other. L went about his daily chores, helped watch over the young children, and occasionally stuffed his face with sweets of all kinds. He stayed up in his room for the most part, as usual, and kept the letter from the Yagami family on his desk. It was nearing six o'clock, the time which he had been suggested to show up. He supposed now would be a good time to get himself ready for the dinner.

And by "ready", he meant showering briefly and throwing on a new set of clothes. All of his articles of clothing were the same - a white, long-sleeved shirt with jeans a few sizes too big - so it wasn't very difficult to decide on what to wear.

L glanced at himself in the full-body mirror of his room, his wings popping out of the custom holes in the back of his shirt, drooping slightly. He certainly was no sight for sore eyes. However, he didn't really feel the need to dress to impress. He had already made quite an impression on the family. Besides, he was comfortable, and comfort was all he really cared about when he got dressed. His hair stuck out at every angle (even after he brushed it, it managed to puff out again), making him look like he had a porcupine on his head. Oh, well. He was sure the family didn't mind his less than elegant appearance.

For some reason, L wasn't so sure if he was looking forward to this. It would be an extremely awkward dinner with him there, as that was just the way he was; awkward. L sighed softly, running a hand through his hair, momentarily flattening it before it jumped up again. Well, here went nothing.

He slipped on his dirty old tennis shoes, feeling the loosening soles flop slightly as he walked. Opening the door to his room, L blinked when he felt the light of several bulbs stab at his eyes. His room had been in almost total darkness...no wonder his eyes were so sensitive.

Eventually adjusting to the light, L looked around the hallways and listened out for the kids of the orphanage. There didn't seem to be as much running around as there had been before. Perhaps they had already worn themselves out. L's wings fluttered slightly as he went down the flights of stairs once more, walking along through the twists and turns of the orphanage.

Watari had been busy all day, as he usually was. It wasn't an easy job, running an orphanage. L thought about telling the elder man about his trip to the Yagami residence, but he didn't think it would be worth it to bother him over such trivial things. Besides, he would be back soon. Watari wouldn't mind; L was always coming and going from the orphanage.

Making his way outside of his home, L looked up at the building for a second or two before kicking up off of the ground, flapping his wings as he did so. It was a chilly night, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He listened to the sound of the wind in his ears as he flew, soaring through the air. It would be a while before he reached the Yagami house, but he didn't mind that. Beings were capable of extended flight. Few people on the ground paid much attention to him. Beings were nothing new. He even passed a few in the air on his way to the house.

The journey was easy, L eventually landing in a nice, quiet, suburban area. It was the kind of place everyone wanted to live in; nice people, neat lawns, no rowdy neighbours...the Yagami family was somewhat privileged.

L walked the rest of the way to the house, remembering the address specifically. It took a bit longer on foot than it would have in the air, but his wings were getting tired. Not to mention, his legs could use the exercise.

At last, L reached the home of the family that seemed to praise him every chance they got. They were certainly the most grateful family he had ever met, but they were also quite religious, so he supposed he could understand why. As L approached the two-story house, he noticed that the lights were off inside. How strange...L wondered why that was.

A sudden cold feeling gripped L's stomach tightly. Something wasn't right here. He glanced around himself cautiously, surveying the area as discreetly as he could manage. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, but looks could be deceiving. L turned back to the front door, raising a fist and knocking several times. He waited for a few seconds, then knocked again. No one answered. Okay, now he definitely knew something was up.

L knew it was rude to enter another person's home without their consent, but there could be something serious going on. He tried the doorknob, surprised when it opened easily. It appeared as though it hadn't been locked. L stopped then, feeling a cold chill run down his spine. Someone was expecting him. The Yagami family clearly didn't even seem to be home...could it be that someone faked the letter to get him here? But who would do something like that?

L was hesitant to enter the house. It could be dangerous inside. However, he was supposed to be a brave, angelic warrior. He was sure that it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had dealt with many things in his young life. He opened the door and stepped into the house, somehow not surprised to find that it was colder in the home than it was outside. Out of habit (and because he didn't want the old, pesky shoes making any noise), he left his shoes beside the door as soon as he walked in, where he noticed the shoes of the Yagami family neatly lined up. He didn't dare call out, not knowing just who was going to answer. L's footsteps were inaudible as he began to investigate the lower floor of the house.

Hmm...there didn't seem to be anything out of place. Literally everything was as it should be, perfect in every little way. That was the Yagami family for you...

Perhaps the family was still out, buying last minute groceries for the dinner? No...that couldn't be. L knew the boy, Raito. He most likely would have stayed behind to study; exams were coming up for the local college students, L believed, and Raito was a very studious young man. He wouldn't have allowed something like grocery shopping deter him from his thinking process. So...where was he? Where was the rest of the family?

L continued to look around the first floor of the house, eventually settling in the kitchen. The stove wasn't even on...there was no food set out whatsoever. What was going on here?

On the dining table, L's eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper. It looked torn, as though it was from a larger piece. Curious, he went over to the paper and grabbed it. Just as he thought, there was writing on it, but it wasn't at all what he expected. 'Come find me, I've missed you,' was written on the paper. L gulped slightly. Why did that make him feel uneasy?

A thud from upstairs caused the Being to jump. There was someone - or something - up there. Swiftly, L set the paper back down on the dining table and rushed up the stairs. He tried to make as little noise as possible. As soon as he got up the stairs, he was greeted with an unfortunately familiar metallic smell; blood. L was thoroughly alarmed now.

Instinct told him to call out, ask who was there, but he knew better than that. Whoever was up here, he was going to catch them by surprise. He walked slowly down the hallway, peaking into each of the rooms. He was able to clearly tell which room belong to whom. He looked into Sayu's room - nothing. He went to Raito's room next - nothing. Finally, there was the room belonging to both Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami. L pushed the door open, wincing at the light creak it produced. It wasn't very loud, but in the crushing silence and stillness of the rest of the house, it was deafening.

In this room, L noticed Soichiro sitting in a chair, staring out of the window and into the moonlit sky. L was about to let out a small sigh of relief, but he knew better than to think everything was okay. "Yagami-san?" he spoke uncertainly, inching closer. Oddly enough, he was expecting the silence he received. He approached the chair quickly and turned it around to face him. Soichiro looked back at him, wide eyed, his mouth open in a silent scream of terror. It was very clear that the last emotion he felt before dying was utter horror. Around his neck, the flesh was dark blue, obviously bruised. He had likely been strangled to death with something...but it seemed as though the murder weapon had been discarded and was nowhere to be found. The sight of his staring, lifeless eyes, which seemed to bore into L's very soul, brought a wave of sickness to the Being. 

L stepped back until his back hit the closet door. He froze when he heard shifting inside. He turned, looking up at the closet door as though it was some sort of monster. He was extremely hesitant to open this door, but...he couldn't leave any stone unturned. He slowly placed his hand on the knob, twisting it and pulling the closet door open steadily.

Instantly, two female bodies collapsed out of the closet, causing L to jump back, startled. Sachiko and Sayu. The two women now lay dead at his feet. Sachiko's throat was slit, so deeply her head seemed to be hanging by only a small amount of skin and muscle. Sayu, meanwhile, was filled with holes; deep stab wounds. He wouldn't be surprised if every organ in her body was stabbed through. What human had the strength to drive a knife in and out of a person's body so many times like that? L was no murderer, but he knew that stabbing someone repeatedly was exceptionally tasking work.

L stepped back from the bodies, horrified. Who could have done this to the family? Why...? L simply couldn't understand. He needed to get out of here. He needed to inform the police about this.

But wait; where was Raito?

L looked around the room, his heart racing. Where was the eldest child? He began searching the room, looking under the bed and in every crevice he thought a body could fit through. He left the room and began searching elsewhere for the boy, in his room and downstairs and in Sayu's room...there didn't seem to be any sign of Raito. Had the killer taken him? Had he committed the murders himself and had now fled the scene? But why would he do such a thing? Was the pressure of trying to make everyone happy and being a straight-A student finally getting to him?

L didn't have time to ask himself these questions; an investigation needed to be launched. He needed to find Raito and find whoever was responsible for the deaths of his family members. He also had yet to understand why he had been invited to the house to dinner, only to be welcome by...this.

The Being no longer wanted to stay in this house. There was something...just not right about it. He needed to contact the police as soon as possible. L shoved the front door open..then came face-to-face with a horrifically bloody figure.

L gasped, startled at the sight. He was momentarily caught off guard, but when he composed himself, he could see clearly that it was none other than.."Raito-kun?"

The brunette in front of him was taking deep, ragged breaths. "L..." he managed to croak. L could see blood - too much blood - flowing out of several deep stab wounds in Raito's torso area.

Chocolate eyes looked pleadingly up at L before suddenly rolling back. Raito collapsed then, but L caught him before he could hit the ground. "Raito-kun!" he exclaimed in alarm. He looked down at the boy underneath him and watched as the life began to leave him. His face was much too pale, and when L felt for his pulse, it was dangerously faint. He would be dead within minutes of L didn't stop the bleeding. He had nothing to do so with, though...other than his shirt. Fuck it, he wasn't going to let Raito die just because he didn't want to be without a shirt.

Pulling it off over his head and wings (with some difficulty), L hastily pressed the white shirt tightly against Raito's wounds as best as he could. "Stay with me, Raito...what happened here?" he questioned calmly. He heard a noise come from him, somewhere between a groan and a whimper, before he started to cough. Blood sprayed from his mouth and stained his lips. L needed to call an ambulance.

He felt around in his pockets...and only then did he realize that he didn't have a phone with him. Shit. He quickly searched Raito's pockets, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a cell phone in his back pocket. Quickly tugging it out, L dialled 911 and held the phone up to his ear. He spoke swiftly after the operator picked up, explaining the situation as briefly as possible. "Hurry," he concluded before snapping the phone shut, placing it on the ground next to him. He kept Raito's head tilted to the side so that he wouldn't drown in his own blood. He was fading fast...

"L..." Raito groaned. L shushed him, telling him not to speak, but Raito ignored him. He turned his head to look up at L with glazed-over eyes. "Please...kill him..."


End file.
